Hiruma & Mamori font la paire
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "HirumaMamori Pairings" d'enchanttheme : Coucou de nouveau ! Vu mon succès avec "Le Premier Zéro du Démon", j'ai décidé de poster tous les OS que j'ai écrit depuis que j'ai découvert ce pairing afin de montrer ma gratitude envers tous ceux qui ont lus, commentés, ajoutés en favoris ou en alerte ma fic. Kudos à vous tous !
1. Suppositions

_Auteur : enchanttheme_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Suppositions

**Rating : **T (à cause d'Hiruma)

**Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première tentative de fanfiction. Bon, j'espère que vous aimerez **** Je croise les doigts **

* * *

C'était un jour paisible à Deimon. Les oiseaux volaient sans peine dans le ciel, certains pépiant de toute leur force. Les élèves arboraient des sourires, les amis papotaient sans cesse. La journée n'aurait pas pu être mieux et pourtant : Une déesse solaire passa tranquillement le portail de l'école, ses yeux bleus pétillants. Elle marchait si gracieusement que tout le monde croyait qu'elle flottait.

« Bonjour, Anezaki-san ! » La saluèrent les élèves, qu'elle remercia d'un chaleureux sourire. Elle continua à marcher et disparut dans le bâtiment scolaire. Les garçons et les filles soupirèrent, d'admiration ou d'envie. Tout le monde pensait que cette journée était splendide jusqu'à ce que… « Ke ke ke. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, putain ? » Grogna-t-il.

Tous ceux qui étaient à proximité se pétrifièrent et puis s'enfuirent à toutes jambes hors de vue. Les élèves coururent dans l'école, déboulèrent dans les couloirs avant d'enfin aller s'abriter dans leurs salles de classe respectives, tout en sueur mais sains et saufs. Mais est-on vraiment sain et sauf lorsque le commandant des enfers est dans les environs ? Ils commencèrent à trembler, guettant le moindre de ses mouvements depuis la fenêtre juste au cas où. Le commandant des enfers se dirigea vers la salle de son club. Le soulagement se peignit sur les figures et les élèves retournèrent avec précaution à leur rythme de vie habituel.

Mamori Anezaki était la seule à ne pas être affectée par la panique générale, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais un air inquiet transfigurait toutefois ses traits angéliques, ce à quoi l'on pouvait s'attendre venant d'une mère poule comme elle. Ce qui était surprenant, c'était qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour les autres élèves mais pour Hiruma-kun. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il arrivait toujours avant tout le monde, aussi être en retard passait pour louche, surtout qu'en plus il était encore plus effrayant que d'habitude si c'était même possible. Mais mettant ses pensées de côté, elle se dirigea elle aussi vers la salle du club.

Hiruma ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, entrant sauvagement dans la pièce et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et commença cérémonieusement à taper avec rapidité et précision. « Putain, putain, putain, » chantonnait-il. Il bouillait de rage et n'avait même pas la moindre idée du pourquoi du comment. _Et merde, ça a démarré hier_, se rappela-t-il.

* * *

_Il était en chemin vers le portail de l'école, intérieurement guilleret. L'entrainement s'était bien passé. Il entendit soudainement des voix –dont une extrêmement familière. Il grimpa à l'arbre le plus proche et s'accroupit sur la plus grosse branche. Il était silencieux, fixant sa proie tel un prédateur, tous ses sens démoniaques en alerte._

_« Tu as attendu longtemps ? » Demanda la fille._

_« Non, Mamori, » répondit l'homme aux yeux gris. D'après les calculs d'Hiruma il devait bien avoir une vingtaine d'années. Couronné de succès à en juger par sa tenue et venant d'une famille riche et cultivée d'après son maintien._

_Mamori regarda l'homme en face d'elle. Les années l'avaient rendus plus mature et pourtant une expression enfantine persistait toujours dans son regard. Ses cheveux blonds coupés net l'appelèrent et elle ne puis s'empêcher de lever la main. L'homme comprit ses intentions et se pencha en avant pour permettre à ses doigts menus d'attendre avec facilité ses cheveux puisqu'il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle. Toujours aussi doux, chuchota-t-elle._

_« Satisfaite ? » S'enquit-il._

_Elle rougit. « Trey ! » Couina-t-elle mais elle souriait quand même. Ils étaient de nouveau réunis, enfin, même si ce n'était pas pour longtemps. Elle avait tellement hâte de passer du temps avec lui. Une voix la tira de sa rêverie : « Allons-y, ma voiture est garée là. » Mamori hocha la tête et réalisa qu'il lui offrait son bras droit. Elle rougit mais l'accepta avec joie. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture garée où Trey ouvrit la porte pour elle. Bientôt la voiture disparaissait à l'horizon._

_« Trey, hein ? » Un nom américain qui lui allait puisqu'il ressemblait à un Amerloque. Il sauta de son promontoire et reprit son bonhomme de chemin. Il montrait les crocs alors qu'il disparaissait lui aussi à l'horizon._

* * *

Se souvenant de toute cette foutue romance lui donna l'envie de tirer sur quelqu'un, quoi que ce soit pour se calmer les nerfs. Et c'est ce qu'il fit en caquetant comme un dément.

« Hiruma-kun ! » Hurla Mamori sur le pas de la porte, une veine pulsant à son front.

« Putain d'manager ! » Grogna-t-il méchamment mais il déposa quand même les armes.

« Arrête de m'appeler de la sorte ! » Elle se prépara mentalement à tout ce qu'il pourrait ajouter mais rien ne vient. Elle regarda avec incrédulité Hiruma mais il était déjà retourné à son ordinateur comme si elle n'était pas là, l'ignorant délibérément. Elle soupira et se rendit utile en faisant du café. De temps en temps elle lui jetait des regards.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, fichue manager ? Une membre du Comité de Discipline qui fixe les gens, ta putain d'mère ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières, putain d'manager ? » Lança-il.

« Argh, Hiruma-kun, » lâcha-t-elle exaspérée.

« Ke ke ke. »

Elle déposa consciencieusement son café sur la table et quitta la salle du club, choisissant de ne pas s'abaisser à son niveau, mais elle tapa du pied tout de même en sortant.

_Chiante, putain d'chiante_, pensa-t-il. Elle est là à faire la midinette alors qu'il se bat avec lui-même. Depuis la nuit des temps les femmes ont causés la perte des hommes et c'est un mec, putain. Ça n'a pas aidé de rien trouver sur le putain d'Amerloque pour le faire chanter, putain d'vie ! Fichue manager, tout était de sa faute ! Peut-être qu'elle avait glissé une connerie dans tout ce café qu'elle avait fait, grommela-t-il. Ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur le mug de café fumant à côté de lui. Mais bon elle fait le meilleur café au monde, avoua-t-il à contrecœur. Il porta le mug à ses lèvres lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. Il y avait une note entre le mug et la table. **Hiruma-kun, c'est mon cousin et non pas mon petit ami**. Il eut un sourire de requin. « Putain d'manager. »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Certes, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais le meilleur reste à venir^^ Miki à Aude pour sa review, je suis toujours ravie qu'on me suive avec autant de ferveur ! Passez tous un bon week-end et bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	2. Typique d'Hiruma

_Auteur : enchanttheme_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Typique d'Hiruma

**Rating : **T

**Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ce sera du niveau des deux autres fanfics que j'ai écrites ! Ciao !**

* * *

Les élèves purent sortir de classe une heure plus tôt que d'habitude. Ils commencèrent à se répandre dans les couloirs et bientôt l'école fut désertée, ce que guettait Mamori Anezaki. Elle s'approcha du bureau d'Hiruma et attrapa son sac. _Hiruma-kun est encore sur le toit, je parie qu'il ne sait pas que nous pouvons partir plus tôt_, pensa-t-elle en décidant d'aller le chercher. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque …

« Anezaki-san, » l'interpella un senpai en lui adressant son sourire le plus éclatant.

Elle hocha la tête. « Tomada-senpai. »

« Notre sensei nous a dit que tu étais la meilleure en classe d'anglais alors je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à traduire ce poème, » demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

« Oh, quel en est le titre ? »

« Tes pieds de Pablo Neruda. »

Ses yeux brillèrent intensément alors qu'elle répondait extatique : « C'est l'un de mes préférés. »

Il la regarda avec incrédulité, sourit vaillamment, montrant de parfaites dents blanches, l'aveuglant temporairement. Elle battit des paupières : « Travaillons dessus, alors, » s'exclama-t-elle toute guillerette, Hiruma totalement oublié.

* * *

Le dos d'Hiruma lui faisait mal dans cette position qu'il avait prise pour s'asseoir. Il ferma son ordi, se leva et commença à s'étirer lorsqu'il remarqua un grand nombre d'élèves passer le portail de l'école. Il vérifia l'heure sur son portable mais il restait bien encore quarante-cinq minutes avant la fin des cours. Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Personne ne décrocha. Merde. Son orgueil l'empêcha de rappeler ce numéro et au lieu de ça en appela un autre, son pouce écrasant avec un peu trop de force le pavé de touches.

« Putain d'vieux, pourquoi tous les élèves sont dehors si tôt ? » Demanda-t-il rudement.

« Tu t'es levé du pied gauche, Hiruma ? » Le taquina Musashi à l'autre bout du fil.

« Fils de… Réponds juste à ma putain d'question, fichue vieux ! » Hurla-t-il.

« J'ai des tympans tu sais et ils marchent encore très bien. Et je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais que je devienne sourd à tes ordres, hein Hiruma ? » Continua-t-il de le taquiner, ne craignant pas pour sa vie. C'était d'Hiruma dont il était question, ses aboiements étaient pires que ses morsures.

« Si j'avais mon putain d'bazooka avec moi, je t'aurais explosé sur-le-champ ! » Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement. C'était la faute à la putain d'manager pour ne pas lui avoir permis de l'amener et pourquoi diable l'écoutait-il ?

Musashi soupira : « Tu n'as pas entendu l'annonce tout à l'heure ? »

Hiruma grinça des dents et grogna : « Si j'avais entendu cette fichue annonce, nous n'aurions pas cette putain d'conversation, merde ! » Un pli se forma sur son front alors qu'il attendait impatiemment sa réponse, tapant du pied.

Musashi pouffa. « Ton humeur du moment n'a pas quelque chose à voir avec une certaine Anezaki, non ? » Insinua-t-il comme un connaisseur. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. « OK, OK, les élèves sont sortis plus tôt parce qu'il y a une réunion d'urgence. » Il raccrocha.

« Typique d'Hiruma, » lâcha-t-il en raccrochant à son tour.

Hiruma ouvrit la porte du toit d'un coup de pied et descendit l'escalier d'un air fâché. Il marchait maintenant dans le couloir lorsqu'il vit la fichue manager assise dans la classe face à un senpai. C'était ce putain de M. Populaire et que foutait-il avec la putain d'manager ? C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas pris son putain d'appel. Un éclat dangereux s'alluma dans son regard mais comme le putain d'génie qu'il était, il attendit le putain d'bon moment pour les interrompre. Il se pencha de l'autre côté du couloir afin de mieux les voir de là où il se tenait, ses oreilles pointues glanant des bribes de leur conversation.

* * *

« Et voilà ! » S'exclama Mamori. Elle donna la traduction japonaise du poème à Tomada-senpai. Il s'en saisit, leurs doigts se frôlant. Il laissa ses doigts rester un peu plus longtemps sur ceux de Mamori.

_Ce putain de M. Populaire lui touche délibérément la main_, pensa Hiruma. Ses doigts le démangeaient et il était sur le point de se saisir de son flingue lorsque la putain d'manager retira sa main avec sagesse.

« Je dois y aller, Tomada-senpai. » Elle se tourna pour partir quand Tomada l'arrêta.

« Attends, laisse-moi te remercier. » Il attrapa brusquement son bras, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle bascula vers lui, leurs visages se rapprochant, leurs lèvres plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle ferma fortement ses yeux, ne pouvait pas se rattraper, la gravité l'entrainant contre son gré. Mais au lieu de l'indésirable baiser auquel elle s'attendait elle tomba contre un torse bien dessiné, l'odeur de la poudre à fusil mélangée à une senteur proprement masculine assaillant son nez. Elle sourit et murmura : « Hiruma-kun. » Elle soupira et s'émerveilla de la proximité qui lui coupait le souffle, se fichant comme d'une guigne de Tomada-senpai vu que c'était un parfait imbécile après tout. Les bras d'Hiruma l'enserraient, la retenant. Sa main droite était stratégiquement située dans le bas de son dos, la faisant rougir. Hiruma le remarqua et glissa sournoisement ses doigts un peu plus bas. Son cerveau à elle était déjà en train d'envoyer des signaux d'alerte, lui faisant ressentir à travers tout son corps le moindre de ses mouvements à lui. Elle débattait en son for intérieur pour savoir si elle devait le repousser ou lui laissait faire tout ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'elle entendit son notoire caquètement.

« Ke ke ke. »

« Hiruma-kun ! »

« Une membre du Comité de Discipline qui pense à des trucs peu orthodoxes. » Il ricana.

« C'est faux ! » Nia-t-elle, soufflant par le nez.

« Ke ke ke, alors tu es toute rouge à cause des putains d'choux à la crème que tu dévores, putain d'monstre aux choux ! » Répliqua-t-il, appréciant apparemment leur position.

« Argh, » lâcha-t-elle et elle s'écarta de lui, la douce chaleur disparaissant graduellement.

Il prit son sac qui était resté sur son bureau à elle et sortit par la porte en la suivant. Ils marchaient côte à côte lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement. Elle s'arrêta aussi et le regarda, la perplexité éclairant ses traits. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il se mit à lui réciter son moment préféré du poème.

« Mais je n'aime tes pieds

que pour avoir marché

sur la terre et aussi

sur le vent et sur l'eau

jusqu'à me rencontrer. »

Elle vira au rouge pivoine, son cerveau se déconnecta et le fait qu'il la regardait intensément de l'aider pas.

« Ke ke ke, allons-y, putain d'petite copine ! Je ne peux attendre de torturer ces fichus idiots ! » Il repartit, laissant derrière sa petite copine dans les choux. Elle cligna des paupières et heureusement son cerveau se remit en marche.

« Argh, Youichi ! Tu as tout ruiné ! » Se plaignit-elle à haute voix mais elle le suivit. A quoi d'autre pouvait-elle bien s'attendre venant de Youichi Hiruma.

Hiruma la regarda du coin de l'œil, un fantôme de sourire persistant sur sa figure. _Je l'ai putain de fais rougir, ce putain de Mr Populaire n'y est même pas arrivé, vous auriez dû voir la putain d'tronche qu'elle m'a tiré, ke ke ke._

* * *

Un bourdonnement émanait de la salle du club. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe de foot parlaient joyeusement, ne se préoccupant pas du bruit qu'ils faisaient. Hiruma ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et gueula : « Putain d'imbéciles, vous avez intérêt à aller vous échauffer ou sinon, » jouant de ses flingues. Ils poussèrent tous un cri et se ruèrent sur le terrain. Hiruma caquetait béatement lorsque Musashi l'accosta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, fichu vieux ? » Grogna-t-il.

« J'ai vu Tomada sautait pour sa vie depuis une fenêtre et il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse provoquer ce genre de réactions chez les gens. J'en conclus qu'il a outrepassé le territoire du démon, » déclara calculateur Musashi avant de continuer : « Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi romantique, Hiruma, à réciter un poème à ta petite amie. Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux je dirais que c'est de la jalousie. » Il s'arrêta là pour les taquineries et rejoignit les autres joueurs sur le terrain, se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir pu voir un Hiruma « humain », laissant derrière lui un Hiruma hors de ses gonds.

Un silence inquiétant s'abattit jusqu'à ce qu'une impressionnante explosion se fasse entendre depuis le terrain de foot de Deimon ainsi qu'un « YA-HA ! » tonitruant.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Les tournures de cette auteur me donnent du fil à retordre. Et la traduction du poème n'est pas de moi, je l'ai trouvé là (enlevez les espaces) : arbrealettres . wordpress 2011 / 04 / 08 / tes - pieds - pablo - neruda / **

**Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	3. Cinquante ans

_Auteur : enchanttheme_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Cinquante ans

**Rating : **T (comme d'habitude)

**Note de l'auteur : Du bon vieux fluff.**

* * *

Une dame aux cheveux gris était assise en haut d'une colline à respirer la douce fragrance du printemps. Elle était l'image même du bonheur à l'état pur.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se consacrer entièrement à la tranquilité de la nature. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que la brise matinale effleure sa jolie figure ridée.

Elle était en paix.

« Comme je le putain d'penser, » lâcha une voix masculine qui brisa le silence de ce matin magique mais elle garda les yeux fermés, savourant la quiétude du jour avant qu'il ne parle de nouveau.

« Putain d'mémé, t'es pas aussi _invincible _que dans le temps et pourtant t'as encore oublié ta putain d'veste. Quelle attitude responsable. »

Il plaça calmement sa veste sur ses épaules à elle, et une fois satisfait de son œuvre il prit place à ses côtés. Elle sentit le poids sur son frêle corps.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et le regarda avec gratitude, ses cheveux peroxydés en piques battant le rythme de la brise. Il était absolument à couper le souffle.

« Rhô, comme les filles vont être sous le charme, » remarqua-t-elle en le taquinant.

« En fait mon putain d'charme leur fout les jetons, » répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement, espérant lâcher l'affaire.

Elle ne manqua pas son air mais persista toutefois. « Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie. Pas une seule fille ? »

Il lui laissa remporter la première manche.

« Il y en avait bien une, bordel. »

« C'est maintenant que tu en parles. »

Il comprit son souhait muet –dis-moi en plus.

« Et qu'est-ce que je gagne en retour, putain ? » Il parlait affaires.

Elle fit semblant d'être consternée. « Rien d'autre que de rendre cette vieille dame heureuse en lui parlant. »

Un ange passa.

« D'accord, tu auras le droit de tirer _ce jour-là_, » concéda-t-elle.

« Ke ke ke. »

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il commence.

« C'était la seule putain d'fille à ne pas avoir peur de moi. Elle m'a surpris quand elle s'est dressée devant moi et remise à ma place, elle avait une de ces forces de caractère, putain. Je l'ai accepté à contrecœur dans l'équipe pour une période d'essai et ai découvert qu'elle était très utile à mes plans alors je l'ai gardé comme manager. Et on connait la suite. »

« C'est comme ça que tu racontes des histoires, jeune homme ? » Elle essaya d'avoir l'air scandalisé mais ne pouvait pas cacher l'amusement dans sa voix.

« Tsss. Si tu veux une satanée histoire d'amour alors va lire un putain d'conte de fées, fichue mémé. »

Il se leva pour essuyer la terre sur son jean, signalant par la même la fin de leur conversation.

« Le célèbre Youichi Hiruma est devenu rasoir ? Voyons, même un muet ferait mieux. »

Il avait suffisamment fait d'_affaires _pour reconnaître un défi avant même d'en entendre parler.

« Ça marche, putain. » Il avait son visage de joueur. Son orgueil de démon était en jeu.

Elle l'avait eu. Elle tapota l'herbe à côté d'elle où il s'était assis tout à l'heure.

Il prit son invitation et se rassit donc, narrant par la suite les évènements. Elle l'écouta intensément alors qu'il lui racontait leur histoire jusqu'au Christmas Bowl, négligeant intentionnellement son temps dans l'Equipe du Japon comme n'étant pas vitaux pour sa carrière de joueur d'après lui.

« Et puis le putain d'jour funeste est arrivé où j'ai dû succomber, bordel, à ma seule faiblesse, elle. Alors je me suis pointé à son appart, suis rentré et lui ai mis la bague au doigt, putain. On savait tous les deux que ça allait arriver alors on n'avait pas besoin d'une relation à deux balles si on pouvait passer directement à l'or, mince ! »

« Et vous avez vécus heureux et eut beaucoup d'enfants ? » Demanda-t-elle, la tendresse dans sa voix musique à ses oreilles à lui.

« Est-ce qu'une telle chose existe, putain d'manager ? Mais nous avons éclatés tous les putains de problèmes qui nous sont apparus et cinquante putains d'années plus tard nous sommes toujours foutrement ensemble, » ajouta-t-il d'un air suffisant, son rictus prétentieux se changeant en un vrai sourire.

« Quarante-neuf ans, trois cent cinquante jours … » Elle regarda sa montre.

« … huit heures, dix-huit minutes et six secondes pour être exact, Youichi. »

Elle fixa l'horizon alors que les premiers rayons du soleil la couvraient de leur chaleur. Il se pencha sur son torse et il l'enserra de ses bras. La chaleur constante de son mari avait été son doux refuge toutes ces années et elle l'apprécierait aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait.

« J'ai putain de déteint sur toi, ke ke ke. N'oublie pas notre satané marché. Je peux amener les armes que je veux à notre cinquantième anniversaire lorsque nous renouvèlerons nos fichus vœux de mariage. »

« Je laisse passer ça puisque c'est une célébration et que je ne veux pas que mon mari pleurniche sur ses jouets quand nous dirons nos vœux. Tu m'as entendu, Youichi ! Pas de faux pas ce jour-là. Nous sommes clairs ? » Elle se redressa, le regard bleu menaçant.

Un ange passa avec sa corolle de fleurs.

Elle usa de cette opportunité pour ajouter deux et deux. Elle le regarda incrédule alors qu'elle en réalisait la réponse :

« Tu n'aurais pas décoloré tes cheveux gris en prévision de notre anniversaire à venir, non ? » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Avec confiance elle fouilla son regard.

Ses yeux brillèrent : « Je ne me suis jamais trompée sur toi. Touchdown, fichue épouse. »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : C'est tellement inhabituel de lire une fic qui se passe non pas cinq ou dix ans après le Christmas Bowl mais bien plus tard. Et puis c'est écrit avec tellement de finesse que je ne pouvais que craquer en la découvrant ! Bonne lecture chers lecteurs et lectrices de tout âge !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	4. Mamori Comment ?

_Auteur : enchanttheme_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Mamori Comment ?

**Rating : **T

**Note de l'auteur : Ce n'est qu'un petit drabble que j'ai fait. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Bonjour Anezaki-san ! » La salua un élève de sa classe mais aucune réponse ne jaillit de la jeune fille si polie d'habitude elle continua son chemin sans sourciller. Tous ceux qui virent la scène décidèrent de capter son attention d'une manière ou d'une autre en saluant Mamori Anezaki de la façon la plus tordue possible. Et pourtant personne n'y parvint sauf un garçon à la chevelure peroxydée.

« Putain d'manager ! » Hurla-t-il de derrière.

Mamori réagit enfin : « Humpf, Hiruma-kun, arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! »

Hiruma se contenta de caqueter. Mamori soupira et regarda le ciel, ce n'était qu'un jour comme les autres à Deimon.

Dans la classe, Sara, la plus proche amie de Mamori, lui demanda inquiète : « Mamori-chan ! Ça va ? »

« Je vais très bien, » l'assura-t-elle.

« Je suis ravie de l'entendre mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu ignores _presque_ tout le monde. » Sara la regarda d'un air entendu.

Mamori hocha la tête, voyant où voulait en venir Sara. Elle était sur le point de lui répondre lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Ils rejoignirent tous leurs places respectives.

« Ane… » Commença Otari-sensei avant de se faire grossièrement interrompre par un toussotement d'avertissement de la part du démon en personne. « Je veux dire, Mamori-san, » se rattrapa-t-il in-extrémis, ne voulant pas se faire descendre. « A partir d'aujourd'hui vous vous assiérez devant Youichi Hiruma. »

Aucune protestation ne franchit les lèvres de Mamori. Elle rassembla docilement ses affaires et s'assit à sa nouvelle place.

Les cours se finirent sans accroc. C'était l'opportunité qu'attendaient ses amis pour l'approcher. Toute la classe les suivit. Ils arboraient tous un regard perplexe.

Mamori soupira : « Je suppose que tout le monde se demande pourquoi j'ai ignoré vos salutations. C'est parce qu'il ne serait pas poli de répondre quand ce n'est plus mon nom. » Ils retinrent leur souffle.

« Donc ça pourrait expliquer ton comportement de ce matin et pourquoi Otari-sensei t'a changé de place alors que nous sommes assis dans l'ordre alphabétique. » Déduit sagement Sara. Mamori hocha la tête.

« Mais alors, quel est ton nouveau nom de famille et pourquoi en as-tu changé ? » Demandèrent certains.

Mamori ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'une aura sombre effrayante les engloutit tous soudainement. « Hiruma. C'est une Hiruma désormais ! Ma putain d'épouse ! Ke ke ke. »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Merci pour tout votre support ! C'est ce qui me donne envie de traduire à pas d'heure et qui me donne le sourire les jours ou j'aurais plutôt envie de pleurer. J'ai plein de jolis projets en cours et si vous voulez rester au courant des choses, je vais bientôt poster sur mon LJ mes traductions futures. Vous m'y trouverez sous le même pseudo (C'est tout nouveau pour moi et j'ai du pain sur la planche pour en faire ma base ultime^^). Oh, et pour ceux qui l'ignorent, la communauté HirumaxMamori a fait un concours "Halloween" pour Octobre auquel je participe, ma fic s'intitule "Lesson of Life" (Ma toute première fic en anglais, et qui plus est du HiruMamo). Pour Novembre c'est "Science-Fiction" et j'ai bien l'intention de participer ainsi qu'au Calendrier de l'Avent qu'organise la communauté pour Noël. Bonne soirée à tous et miki à mes bêtas de passer en coup de vent, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles même si c'est très hâtif. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	5. La Première Fois que le Démon Pleurait

_Auteur : enchanttheme_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **La Première Fois que le Démon Pleurait

**Rating : **T

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne suis pas une sadique mais je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait d'écrire des fins malheureuses, aussi veuillez ne pas me bombarder de tomates. Je ne suis pas fan des dark fics mais je me devais de tester… A lire à vos risques et périls…**

* * *

_« Hiruma-kun ! »_

Tout était au ralenti alors qu'elle sautait en face de lui et le poussait légèrement de côté. La balle mordit dans sa peau et transperça son cœur, faisant tressauter son corps sous l'impact. Le choc engourdi la douleur lancinante qui la traversa de part en part.

Il resta pétrifié sur place alors que la scène se déroulait sous ses propres yeux mais il attrapa tout de même par un réflexe inné son corps à elle malmené.

La police était passée un peu plus tôt pour arrêter les fugitifs qui s'étaient évadés de prison et cachés à Deimon. La police s'était dit qu'il n'y aurait plus personne à l'école à cette heure avancée de la nuit et avait donc exécuté aussitôt leur plan –première erreur. Car chez les Deimon Devil Bats le quarterback et la manager faisaient une nuit blanche pour étoffer leur stratégie de jeu.

Hiruma avait entendu l'agitation de loin. Il s'était emparé de son flingue favori et était sorti voir de quoi il en retournait tout en disant au préalable à Mamori de rester là. Mamori, sentant le danger dans sa voix, avait hoché la tête sans faire d'histoire.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un fugitif pointe un pistolet dans le dos d'Hiruma.

« Ne bouge pas, gamin ! »

En un tour de main Hiruma l'avait désarmé et estourbi. Le fugitif s'écroula au sol de douleur. Hiruma ramassa l'arme et contacta la police.

La police avait envoyé au plus vite deux de ses unités près de la salle du club –deuxième erreur. L'un menotta trop vite le fugitif qui avec dextérité dégaina le flingue du flic et tira sur Hiruma.

D'après Hiruma si la police avait été plus vigilante alors ils auraient pu éviter de se retrouver dans la situation présente. Eviter que la putain d'manager ne se retrouve grièvement blessée… mais si sa réaction avait été plus rapide elle aurait pu être sauvée… ses genoux flanchèrent.

Du sang jaillissait de sa poitrine, gorgeant son uniforme d'école. Il la berça doucement dans ses bras. Il l'appela mais elle restait inerte. Ayant besoin de la voir réagir, il l'encouragea :

« Anezaki… Anezaki… putain ! Anezaki ! Ouvre tes yeux, bordel ! »

De déchirantes secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'entrouvre ses yeux fatigués.

« H-Hiruma-kun… » Souffla-t-elle.

La voyant éveillée, il vérifia ses signes vitaux et le faible battement irrégulier de son cœur ne le calma qu'à moitié, mais il lui tint quand même un sermon :

« C'est quoi cette idée à la con de jouer ta vie comme ça, putain d'manager ? Et si tu … la fichue ambulance se ramène alors tiens le coup, bordel… »

Elle l'interrompit en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« H-H…Hiruma-kun … lorsqu'il a tiré … une vie sans toi m'est apparue … c'était … insoutenable… je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire… je le referais encore et encore … à chaque fois … je suis têtue c'est dans ma nature … »

Sa poitrine se serra alors qu'elle lâchait ces mots. Elle plaça avec précaution ses mains ensanglantées sur ses joues.

« Ne blâme ni toi ni personne, suis-je claire ? » Elle prit un air aussi autoritaire que possible.

« Arrête de parler et garde ta putain d'énergie jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive… » Sa prise sur elle s'affermit, il avait besoin de sentir sa présence, effrayé qu'il était de l'inévitable.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Promets-moi juste que vous gagnerez le Christmas Bowl… » Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Nous allons les tuer, putain. » Lui promit-il, voilant le tremblement dans sa voix.

Elle lui offrit un chaleureux sourire ce qui, dans ses pensées, était assez ironique vu la situation.

« Et Hiruma-kun… H… Youichi … Je … »

Il l'embrassa tendrement, la cajolant de son immense amour pour elle.

« Chut… Je sais, putain… Je t'aime aussi Mamori… »

Elle lui sourit de ce sourire qui n'était que pour lui.

Elle toussa du sang. Sa respiration se fit chaotique et puis … s'interrompit brûtalement.

C'était la première fois que le Démon pleurait…


End file.
